Unexpected things
by Kbrady89
Summary: This is a story about Raven Meltzer and Morgan Rowlands, on a journey becoming unexpected friends, over coming horrible obstacles, and learning more about one another in a way, no one ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To Learn how to work Magick, is like trying to learn how to write in Russian. You have to know the right alien marks in each notation. You have to know how to word it out. Its a complicated process. One that my patience is dwindling down on. I can't stand sitting around reading from books. I want to work physical magick. But no one trusts me enough to do it on my own. I have a dark past. My father was truly evil inside and out, but wasn't it my own boy friend, my soul mate, Hunter Niall; who told me that I choose my own path? I can decide to go to the light instead of the dark, and yet he sits there and acts like I'm about to turn at any second. he won't allow me to do anything that will make myself feel better. he tells me that if anything were to feel off, or if I feel ill to call him, and He'll drive over to take care of the problem. I'm a healer. I can do this myself. but he never allows me to. he treats me like I'm 2 instead of 19.

"I can do this on my own you know" I quietly said to Alice. I had, had a major migraine and so I called Alice, like hunter had suggested I do while he was in the city on a new lead for the assignment he was on. he seems to have a lot of those lately. being away for so long. It gets a bit old. But as I promised I called Alice.

"I know dear, its just that hunter is very protective over you, and worries a great deal about you." She said softly in a soothing voice. "But its him, what can you do?"

"I can't do anything, that's just it. he never worried until after he found out who my father was. what I was capable of. My mother was good you know. not an ounce of evil with in her spirit" I said curtly. I was getting miffed at Alice for no reason. I'd known her three years, and she was always there for me. When Cal tried to kill me, when Selene came back from the dead, even when I caught wind that Hunter had been in an accident, and thought to be dead. She was there, all the time. I couldn't take this out on her. I wouldn't. So I took a deep breath and said

"Alice, I'm so sorry. this isn't your fault. Its just that Hunter hasn't been home in a little over a week, and he send you to do something I'm perfectly capable of doing myself"

she looked at me with her soft motherly blue eyes and smiled a wide earth shattering smile

"Its quite alright, lovely. I understand where you're coming from 100 percent. its okay if you want to vent on me, i know you mean me no harm."

She truly was an amazing person. I didn't deserve such greatness. When I was always so bitter anymore these days.

--

I was asleep when the phone started ringing off the hook. I was alone all week because Mary K and my parents were on a trip to Canada for Christmas break. So I stalked out of my room on the fourth ring. Pissed, because I couldn't figure out why Raven Metlzer would be calling me 4:00 in the morning on a Tuesday, during Christmas break.

"hello" I said in an irritated sleepy tone

"Hi, Morgan?" She said tentatively

"yes, Raven what do you need"

"how did you know it was me.."

"caller Id, what do you need its 4 am."

"Oh, right Im so sorry to be calling you so early but my parents had a fight"

this is getting good I thought, raven calling me of all people because of a family fight

"and they kicked me out..for the next couple of days...and I was wondering if you could.."

"If I could what Raven?" I said curtly "Please do cut to the chase, I'm getting irritated. it 4 am"

"Right, right of course" she said, sounding embarressed " I was wondering if I could come and stay with you..?"

that caught be off guard, why in the world would Raven Meltzer want to stay with me Morgan Rowlands. The queen of all awkwardness

"Why?" I said oddly "Why me, why not call sky or Bree?"

"because they are both out of town, Bree got a last minute call from her dad in New York, and Sky went back to England for the Holidays"

Oh, so I was the only one left she felt she could turn to. Amazing. I never would have thought..

"Sure Raven, just come over and Ill set up the guest room for you, my parents and Mary K are out of town for the rest of this week, So you won't be bombarded with questions"

"OH MY GOD! MORGAN THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she gushed into the phone "You really don't have any ideal what this means to me!"

"Its perfectly fine, just come on over. take a taxi if you don't have a ride, and Ill pay the fee. So pack up, and Ill see you in a little while"

"Oh Morgan..!"

"Its really fine Raven, just hurry up. I'm tired"

"Ok!"

--

About 2 hours later Raven came up my front steps and knocked 4 times on the door before resorting to the door bell. I had fallen asleep on the couch after making her queen sized bed with fresh linens, and placing fresh towels on the vanity. This is going to be interesting, living with raven meltzer for a week, oh goddess.

As I walked to the door I picked up a cup of coffee I had made, and sipped it down. Caffine. Amazing, need I say more?

"Hey" I said opening the door "come this way before the cat gets out."

"Hey Morgan" She said stepping to the left and setting down her duffel bags "thanks again for letting me come over and stay for a couple of days"

"You're quite welcome, come with me, and Ill show you around" I said taking one of her bags and walking up the stairs.

I took her to the far room on the right hand side and opened up the door. the room was an OK size it wasn't huge like some people were used to, but it would do.

"this is our guest room, where you're going to be sleeping. Everything is free reign in the kitchen and any where else, just be sure to stay out of my parents room and Mary K's. they have this sixth sense when some one other then them selves had been in there with out their permission." I said " So, you can use the hall bathroom. Everything is stocked up. I put fresh Linens on the bed. and some new towels out on the vanity. You can use that wardrobe" I said pointing to the huge mahogany double doored wardrobe. "and this dresser, So, if you don't mind, and if you feel comfortable, I'm going to go back to bed for a couple of hours. I'm feeling a bit under the weather"

As she was looking around and taking in her surroundings she said

"Thanks again Morgan, so much. Ill see you later on today, get some sleep and feel better. Ill make breakfast"

"alright, if you need anything let me know"

and with that I left the room back towards my bed, knowing as soon as my head hit the pillow I was going to be out.

end of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I can't but feel like I'm going to screen every time my mother opens her mouth. Because every time her jaw flaps open, its ripping me apart. On how I'm too much like my father. How I don't take anything seriously. I am a very serious person. I have a 4.6 GPA. I'm a straight A academic Honor Student. All of my classes are AP for Christ sake. I don't see why she hates me so much. Maybe its because I have my father Stubbornness when it comes to Doing things the right way. I do things in a quick thorough way, and she can't stand that. I hate it. I don't hate her, I hate that she hates me as much as she does.

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed into my mothers face for what felt like the millionth time " I did my home work! I did my chores! I did everything you asked me to! what more could you possibly want!"

I was starting to lose my breath. I was seeing red for the first time out of a very long time. Things were going to have to change, and fast. Im so tired of never being good enough.

"You always seem to think you're never doing anything wrong when you're always doing something wrong you little bitch!" my mother screamed at me "I want you out of this house. I'm going to the bar for a drink, and I swear. if you're not out of this house when I get home. I'm going to call the cops and have them remove you from this property!"

was she serious? I may be a senior, and 18 but I don't have any where to go. Im not that well liked at school. My girlfriend is back In England for the holidays, and bree got a late night call from her dad wanting her to go to New York for the next couple of days. I had nowhere. Was I really being forced to be home less, because my dead beat mother wants me gone?

"FINE ILL BE GONE WHEN YOU GET HOME. AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK!" I screamed as she was walking out of the front door. God, how I wanted nothing more then to shake that woman. To hear what she really has to say about me. For the next couple of hours, I sat down on my bed room floor with my fluffy green frog, and thought of what to do, where I could go. and then it hit me, right as I was about to give up. Morgan Rowlands. She was home I knew she was, that girl never leaves Widows vale for anything. So I got up, and went to the kitchen to call her.

On the fourh ring She picked up

"hello" she said in what sounded like a sleepy irritated voice

"Hi Morgan?" I asked, just to make sure

"Yes raven. What do you need?" She asked me

"how did you know it was me.." I said in a nervous tone

"Caller Id. What do you need, its 4:00 am"

"Oh right, I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I had a fight with my mom.."

this is going to be embarrassing, I thought. Having to ask the one person who truly does hate me, to take me in for a couple of days.

"And i was wondering if you could" I stuttered off, I was going to chicken out until she said

"Could I could what Raven?" she said irately "Please cut to the chase. I'm getting irritated, It's 4 am."

man, do I feel like a bitch I thought. I shouldnt have called. but my mother was serious.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you..?"

"Why?" she said oddly "Why me, why not call sky or Bree?"

"because they are both out of town, Bree got a last minute call from her dad in New York, and Sky went back to England for the Holidays"

"Sure Raven, just come over and Ill set up the guest room for you, my parents and Mary K are out of town for the rest of this week, So you won't be bombarded with questions"

"OH MY GOD! MORGAN THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I gushed into the phone "You really don't have any ideal what this means to me!"

"Its perfectly fine, just come on over. take a taxi if you don't have a ride, and Ill pay the fee. So pack up, and Ill see you in a little while"

"Oh Morgan..!"

"Its really fine Raven, just hurry up. I'm tired"

"Ok!"

--

As I hung up the phone I was walking back up the stairs towards my room, to find my duffel bags. To hell with folding any clothes, I just threw them all into 3 different bags. I'm OCD when it comes to colours touching whites and dark. As I set back down the stairs, I decided that I could walk to Morgan's. She lived 3 blocks away. and its 6 now, So it was safe to walk. Even though it was alright to walk at any time of night. but it seemed a respectable hour, Besides. I didn't want Morgan to pay some ripped off fine for a taxi because I was too lazy to walk. Besides. She was taking me in when I needed it most. And I was going to be for ever grateful to her. So I set off at a brisk walk. My god, I forgot how could it is in the winter time.

--

About 2 hours later I came up her front steps and knocked 4 times on the door before resorting to the door bell. She must have fallen asleep on the couch after getting things ready for me. This is going to be interesting, living with Morgan Rowland's for a week, oh god.

"Hey" She said opening the door "come this way before the cat gets out."

"Hey Morgan" I said stepping to the left and setting down her duffel bags "thanks again for letting me come over and stay for a couple of days"

"You're quite welcome, come with me, and Ill show you around" she said taking one of her bags and walking up the stairs.

she took me to the far room on the right hand side and opened up the door. the room was an OK size it wasn't huge like some people were used to, but it would do.

"this is our guest room, where you're going to be sleeping. Everything is free reign in the kitchen and any where else, just be sure to stay out of my parents room and Mary K's. they have this sixth sense when some one other then them selves had been in there with out their permission." she said " So, you can use the hall bathroom. Everything is stocked up. I put fresh Linens on the bed. and some new towels out on the vanity. You can use that wardrobe" she said pointing to the huge mahogany double doored wardrobe. "and this dresser, So, if you don't mind, and if you feel comfortable, Im going to go back to bed for a couple of hours. I'm feeling a bit under the weather"

As I was looking around and taking in her surroundings she said

"Thanks again Morgan, so much. Ill see you later on today, get some sleep and feel better. Ill make breakfast"

"alright, if you need anything let me know"

and with that she left the room back towards her bedroom.

--

As I unpacked belongings and placed them into the wardrobe, and dresser, I decided to take a quick shower, and then I would go down and start one some breakfast. Then I was going to go to the only occult book store in this area with Morgan.

End chapter 2.

**I know a lot of this chapter reflected the 1st one, but I need you all to know Ravens POV also in order for the story to make sense**


End file.
